


Some Pretty Technicolor Way

by rankwriter



Series: Newquay Verse [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Waiter Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rankwriter/pseuds/rankwriter
Summary: Dean applies for a job and then there's kissing.





	Some Pretty Technicolor Way

Cas was working the morning of Dean’s interview but he sent him off with a kiss and a pat on the ass that promised naked fun and frolics later. Dean wandered off with a skip in his step. Google maps had promised that the walk would only take forty minutes and Dean wanted to use it to clear his head. Dean was an excellent mechanic but he hated interviews, as such he had worked for the same employer since he had left school. He had liked his job but he also wanted new challenges and his dream had been to work on classic cars fulltime. There was nothing like the buzz of getting a classic into the workshop.

Dean walked along the front, up through the town and out the other side. Small towns, Dean couldn’t get over how many smiles and nods of the head he’d received, it made Dean feel warm and fuzzy inside and went some way towards relieving his anxiety over the interview.

The workshop was on a small industrial estate just past the edge of town, the signage read ‘Crowley’s Custom and Vintage Vehicle Repairs’ in a functional, industrial script.

Several cars were parked outside, one of which was a Ford Cortina Mark 2. Dean moved as if possessed his fingers itched to touch the shiny red exterior. He’d only seen photos of this car, had never caught sight of it in real life. The paintwork was flawless and when Dean’s fingers touched a loud cough from behind him made his heart thud in his chest, jumping back from the forbidden fruit Dean turned to be greeted by a small, stocky man who was appraising him with a raised eyebrow.

“Don’t touch the merchandise.” He said in a strong British accent, definitely not the gentle Cornish burr Dean was getting used to. The man wandered over and ran his own hand across the car, “Beauty, isn’t she? Mark 2, 1969, 1600 cc, in perfect condition.”

“I can see,” Dean responded casting his glance back to the car. “I’ve always wanted one, I’ve got an Impala myself, but if I were ever to get a second car then it would be one of these.” Dean peered through the window, “The interior looks mint.” Dean exhaled through his teeth.

“A lot of love, dodgy deals and money keep it that way." Crowley admitted, giving the car an affectionate glance, "I do like a man who can appreciate a thing of beauty, the name’s Crowley and I own this beacon of vehicular expertise.” 

“Dean, Dean Winchester, we spoke on the phone, Mr. Crowley.”

“Just Crowley lad. Come on inside, let’s chat and maybe make a deal.”

xxx

“…And then he tried to kiss you?” Cas asked, eyes wide.

“He said it was how the Brit’s sealed a deal, he was joking, at least I think he was because I didn’t kiss him and he still hired me.”

Cas snorted. “You’ll have to watch him.”

“Damn right I will, there’s something about him that makes me uncomfortable, beyond the whole ‘kiss to sign a deal’ thing.”

“Do you think he would have kissed you like this?”

Cas asked as he loomed into Dean’s space. Dean hadn’t realized that looming was so sexy. He shook his head in answer to Cas’ question; there was no way Crowley could loom over anyone. 

Cas’ lips gently took Dean’s in a kiss so sweet and pure that all thoughts of Crowley were chased away. Cas cupped Dean’s face and angled him just so, Dean’s eyes closed as the last rays of sunset painted the room red and orange. Cas’ tongue slipped between Dean’s parted lips like it had every right to be there, and Dean melted as Cas moved his arms around him as if to catch a fainting damsel. 

It was a perfect kiss to end a pretty damn good day.

**Author's Note:**

> For 30day OTP Challenger -Destiel
> 
> Title from More Like the Movies by Dr. Hook and the Medicine Show
> 
> Today's prompt Romantic Movie Kiss.
> 
> My heartfelt thanks again to anyone who comments or presses that kudos button, you always make my day.


End file.
